El Slytherin y La Gryffindor
by Lolit
Summary: Reeditando. Ellos sintien algo nuevo, un sentimiento especial el uno por el otro, pero queda en sus manos aceptar lo que sienten o dejarlo ir... GWDM
1. Sintiendo Algo Nuevo

El Slytherin y La Gryffindor  
  
Capitulo 1: Sintiendo Algo Nuevo  
  
Ginny Weasley, una adolescente de 16 años, que estaba por empezar su sexto curso en Hogwarts, cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor. Hogwarts es un colegio de Magia y Hechicería que asistía desde sus 11 años, como sus 6 hermanos. El único de sus hermanos que seguía asistiendo al colegio, en su último curso, era Ron Weasley. Ginny tenía su pelo pelirrojo, tenía pecas, era muy alegre y simpática.  
  
Draco Malfoy, un adolescente de 17 años, empezaría su 7mo curso en Hogwarts. Pertenecía a la familia Malfoy, una familia de sangre pura, todos estuvieron en Slytherin y el no es la excepción. Su cabello de un rubio platinado, arrogante, egoísta, todo un Slytherin. Buscador de su casa, odiaba al grupo de Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, la chica sangre sucia por ser hija de muggles. Su padre le había enseñado a odiar a los sangre sucia.  
  
El primero de septiembre llego y tanto Ginny como Draco se dirigían al expreso del colegio. Era un día cálido, el sol estaba presente en lo alto del cielo, observándolos. Todos ya estaban subiendo en el expreso cuando, Ginny choca con aquel rubio Slytherin.  
  
- Fíjate por donde vas Malfoy - exclamó Ginny enojada, porque se  
había caído con el choque. Al mirarlo se dio cuenta que, estaba.  
distinto.  
- Fíjate tú apestosa Weasley - la miró con desprecio, pero con  
asombro.  
- Mejor cállate Malfoy! Sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre,  
lo peor de todo es que tendré que verte todos los días en el colegio!  
- Para mi no es placer el tener que verte, así que estamos a mano  
- no sabia porque pero le había herido ese comentario, se sorprendió  
de si mismo, de seguro era por su orgullo, era demasiado orgulloso, si  
eso debería ser.  
- Aparte, queres? No me dejas pasar - exclamo enojada Ginny  
- Malfoy!!! Puedes correrte!!! - volvió a gritar Ginny.  
- Eh? Que?  
- Idiota.  
  
Desde ese choque, algo había pasado, algo que ninguno entendía porque no se habían dado cuenta, solo el sol observaba lo sucedido, solo el sol entendía que, tarde o temprano un sentimiento aparecería tanto en la Gryffindor como en el Slytherin, y que los conectaría más que nunca.  
  
Ginny se dirigió donde estaba su amiga Luna Lovegood, una chica de Ravenclaw, que iba al mismo curso que ella, eran buenas amigas. Charlaron animadamente por el resto del viaje, se les hizo bastante rápido el camino, las horas había pasado volando. Comieron golosinas que le había comprado a la mujer del carrito. Jugaron, leyeron revistas, comentaron lo que había echo en sus vacaciones y lo que había pasado el curso anterior.  
  
Cuando llegaron, vieron a Hagrid, que llamaba a los alumnos de primer año para dirigirlos al colegio en los botes, como todos los años.  
  
Draco se dirigía a los carruajes junto a sus dos "amigotes", para dirigirse al colegio. En el mismo momento que Ginny subía a un cartuja continuo al de él.  
  
Ya en el colegio, se ubicaron todos en las mesas de sus casas, esperando que, el Sombrero Seleccionador seleccionara a los nuevos alumnos en que casa deberían pertenecer. Después de la canción del Sombrero y de la selección de los nuevos alumnos, los platos se llenaron de comida, y todos los alumnos empezaron a comer.  
  
En la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
- Buenas noches Sir Nicholas - le dijo Ginny, al fantasma de la  
casa de Gryffindor  
- Buenas noches Srita. Weasley - respondió el fantasma.  
- ¿Cómo ha estado tanto tiempo? - volvió a decir la chica  
pelirroja.  
- Bien, muchas gracias - respondió cordialmente Nick.  
  
Los nuevos alumnos de Gryffindor estaban sentados frente a Ginny, se veían cansados, tímidos, pero con una sed de aprender muchas cosas, y orgullosos de estar en Gryffindor, era un gran honor estar ahí.  
  
- Mucho gusto, yo soy Ginny Weasley, ¿y tú?- dijo Ginny,  
amablemente a una niña pelirroja como ella, de ojos claros, que estaba  
sentada justo al frente de ella.  
- Igualmente, me llamo Kate Thomsen - contestó la niña con una  
sonrisa en su rostro.  
- Alegre de pertenecer a Gryffindor?  
- Realmente si, mis padres también son Gryffindors, tenía mucho  
miedo de decepcionarlos si no me seleccionaban para estar aquí. Estoy  
muy contenta.  
- Felicitaciones, mis padres y todos mis hermanos también son  
Gryffindors, mi hermano Ron es aquel - señalando a su hermano - ese  
chico pelirrojo, a su lado están sus dos mejores amigos, Harry Potter  
y Hermione Granger.  
- Si lo veo, se parecen mucho.  
- Si es verdad, entre nuestros hermanos somos muy parecidos. Por  
cierto, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo, si? Sea lo que sea  
cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, como una amiga también, sería un  
gusto, hasta te puedo ayudar con tus tareas - exclamó con una gran  
sonrisa, no sabía porque, pero miraba a Kate con si fuera su hermanita  
menor. Se parecían también en algo.  
- ¡¡¡Muchas gracias!!! Puedo llamarte Ginny, ¿¿¿verdad???  
- Claro que si, y yo Kate, ¿si?  
- Si, sería estupendo.  
- Y dime Kate, ¿tienes hermanos?  
- No, soy hija única - esto lo dijo con notable tristeza en sus  
ojos, a lo que Ginny notó  
- Si quieres yo podría ser como tu hermana mayor, nos parecemos  
bastantes, cualquiera diría que sos una Weasley más.  
- ¿De enserio? Muchísimas gracias Ginny!!!  
- Por nada hermanita - dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa - Ron  
también estará contento de tener otra hermana mujer - mas rieron por  
el comentario.  
- Espero no le moleste.  
- Claro que no, el lo aceptará, Ron es un buen chico.  
  
Y la charla entre Ginny y Kate seguía, Kate estaba agradecida con Ginny por su amabilidad, tenía miedo de no poder tener amigas y aunque Ginny fuera mas grande que ella, le había brindado su amistad y se había ofrecido ser como su hermana mayor.  
  
Mientras en la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
Draco Malfoy, miraba su comida, no tenía hambre. Algo le había pasado, estaba preocupado por algo y no sabía porque, buscó el motivo de su preocupación. Miró hacía la mesa de Gyrffindor y encontró a una chica pelirroja sonriéndole a una niña, también pelirroja como ella, parecían hermanas, él estaba observando a aquella Gryffindor, estaba viendo a una Weasley, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, aunque ella sea una sangre limpia, era una Weasley amiga de muggles. No sabía porque lo estaba haciendo, solo la miraba, desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, aunque tenía en su mente la imagen de Ginny Weasley sonriendo.  
  
- Que rayos estaba haciendo - comentó, sin darse cuenta, en voz  
alta.  
- Dijiste Algo Drakito? - Pansy había hablado, seguía siendo la  
misma pesada, seguía atrás de Malfoy.  
- Nada que te importe Parkinson, y no me llames Drakito, ¿quien te  
crees para hacerlo? Soy para ti Malfoy! ¿Escuchaste? - le gritó,  
enojado, ya no soportaba más a Pansy, era insoportable.  
- Pero. - tenía lágrimas en los ojos.  
- Ya dije, mejor vete! Molestas. - mientras Pansy abandonada el  
gran salón triste, sabía que nunca Malfoy saldría con ella, pero  
seguía insistiendo, en vano, pero seguía con la idea de conquistarlo  
algún día.  
  
Y Malfoy seguía ahí, pensativo, no sabía que le estaba pasando, la volvió a mirar, no entendía por qué pero tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, seguía reprochándose, pero ahora sin desviar la mirada de Ginny Weasley.  
  
En la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
Ginny seguía hablando con su nueva amiguita Kate, pero sentía que algo la incomodaba, alguien la observaba, pero no sabia quien, no entendía quien tendría tanto interés en verla o solo era obra de su imaginación.  
- Sucede algo Ginny?  
- No, nada Kate. Te presento a ron, quieres?  
- Si, me encantaría!  
- Ron!!! - lo llamo Ginny  
- Que pasa Ginny? - dijo Ron, que se encontraba hablando  
animadamente con sus dos amigos.  
- Puedes venir un momento, si?  
- Si, esta bien.  
- Quiero presentarte a Kate Thomsen, es una nueva alumna de  
Gryffindor.  
- Hola mucho gusto - dijo apenada Kate.  
- El gusto es mío - contesto Ron - te pareces mucho a nosotros -  
comento observándola.  
- Si, verdad? Bueno como Kate es hija única yo la adopte como mi  
hermanita menor, así que Ron, tu serias su hermano varón mayor, si? -  
comento muy animada Ginny.  
- Yo??  
- Si, quien mas??  
- Si no quieres no hay problema, no es obligatorio - dijo  
entristeciéndose Kate. Ginny al notarlo le envió una mirada de pocos  
amigos a Ron.  
- Claro que acepto - dijo al ver la cara de su hermana - seria un  
gusto ser tu hermano Kate, te cuidare mucho, nadie te molestara, y si  
lo hacen me avisas y se las verán conmigo, si?  
- Muchísimas gracias hermano - dijo Kate abrazando a Ron. Ron se  
sorprendió mucho con el gesto, pero correspondió al abrazo.  
- Bien, hermanitas, voy con mis amigos, las veo luego.  
- Adiós! - dijeron ambas.  
- Gracias por todo Ginny, sos súper.  
- Por nada, con gusto pequeña hermanita, estoy muy alegre de tener  
una hermana, y menor, será genial.  
- Lo mismo digo Ginny.  
  
Y en la mesa de Slytherin, aquel rubio había observado toda la escena, le parecía patético, pero se sentía feliz, pero por que? Seguía reprochándose por su actitud, no podría dejar de pensar en ella, pero. no podía explicárselo, solo pensaba, solo la miraba, tan solo eso, se estaba volviendo loco, trataba de convencerse que cuando empezaran las clases todas esas locuras se alegarían de su mente y dejaría de pensar en ella, aunque no podían convencerse para nada, se estaba asustando, que le estaba pasando a el, a Draco Malfoy?? Estaba asustado! Era absurdo! El nunca se asustaba y no por esa. tontería. No por eso, el no podría estar empezando a sentir otra cosa que "odio" por ella, aunque el no la odiaba, el odiaba a su hermano. Pero no podía ser, ella era hermana de Ron Weasley, uno de sus peores enemigos y parte una Gryffindor, que dirían sus padres si se enterasen que se estaba interesando en una Gryffindor, seria castigado. Intento alejar sus pensamientos observando su postre, pero otra vez la imagen de ella volvió, y se rindió, se enojo y se retiro del gran salón, sus pensamientos lo habían vencido, tendría que ir a su habitación, tendría que despejar su mente, y cuando a la mañana siguiente despertaría, sabia que todo había sido alucinaciones suyas por el cansancio.  
  
Pero fuera la Luna era testigo de ello, y sabía que. ese chico se estaba enamorando, y tarde o temprano lo tendría que admitir.  
  
Y así fue como Ginny Weasley sintió que habían dejado de observarla y vio a un chico rubio alejándose del gran salón. Se sintió extraña, a ella que rayos le importaba lo que haría o dejara de hacer Malfoy, el era solo Malfoy, era un Slytherin, arrogante, egoísta, despreciable, era su enemigo!!! Pero no entendía nada, se sentía. confundida.  
  
Mientras Ron les comentaba a sus amigos lo que le dijo Ginny y Hermione le dijo que había sido muy tierno de su parte que haya aceptado lo que le propuso Ginny, por lo cual Ron se sonrojo. Era tiempo de que todos se marchasen a sus habitaciones, Kate fue dirigida por sus prefectos a su nueva habitación, estaba muy feliz.  
  
Ginny también se dirigió a su habitación estaba muy cansada por todo el viaje, y la comida la había dejado satisfecha, contenta, bastante rara y confundida, pero sabia que solo era otras de sus alucinaciones. Contemplo un raro la luna, esa luna que era la testigo que, una amor estaba naciendo, imposible, puede ser, por sus diferencias, pero un amor al fin.  
  
Y en ese momento el Slytherin miro la luna, y recordó lo que había pasado en el tren, seguía pensado porque le había tocado su orgullo ese comentario, algo le estaba pensando, algo grave, demasiado grave.  
  
Y viendo la luna ambos se quedaron dormidos, en sus camas, ambos, sin saber que este año, seria especial para ambos y solo si dejaban las diferencias de lado, podrían ser felices, si aceptaran ese sentimiento que había nacido que ella no había descubierto y el estaba cerca de aceptarlo y también de rechazarlo, solo si ese amor es tan fuerte, podrá sobrevivir y ser disfrutado al máximo. Solo el tiempo tenía la respuesta, el destino estaba marcada y no podrían cambiarlo, solo aceptarlo.  
  
Me quedo muy corto T___T!!! Yo quería hacerlo un poquitito mas largo, pero se me acabaron las pocas ideas que tengo en mi mente, tengo sueño, entiéndanme _-_ me levante muy temprano para ir al colegio y hace frío, aunque me encanta. Espero les aya gustado, aunque se que esta súper feo, pero bueno xD. Estoy conforme con lo que me salio *-*, creo que mañana (12/08) o pasado (13/08) escribo el siguiente, no creo que me tarde tanto tiempo, capaz que, hoy mismo suba el segundo capítulo, que ni siquiera yo se como se va a llamar que todavía no le puse nombre a este. Agradezco a mi gato Azul que me inspire mientras dormía arriba mío -___- y gracias a la profesora de Lengua, por la tarea ¬¬ que me aburrí haciéndola y por eso empecé a escribir. Es mi primer fic T___T así que entiéndanme xD Aclaro que el trío de Gryffindors no aparecerá mucho en este fic, ya que es sobre Ginny y Draco, no se si terminaran juntos, pero que se enamoran se enamoran, eso el tiempo lo dirá xD. Comentarios, quejas, insultos T__T y lo que quieran serán recibidos =P su opinión es muy importante para mi, gracias de antemano xD!!!  
  
Saluditos.  
  
Lolit xD 


	2. Alejate de mi Mente

El Slytherin y La Gryffindor  
  
Capítulo 2: Alejate de mi mente!  
  
Una semana ya había pasado de que comenzara el nuevo curso en Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy se estaba dirigiendo al gran salon a desayunar, se encontraba solo, sus "amigos" aun no se habian levantado y no le habia dado ganas de levantarlos. Aquel rubio de ojos grises, entro, se sento en su mesa y empezo a desayunar. Pero le hacia falta algo.  
  
Afuera el Sol ya habia echo su aparicion, era un nuevo dia, un nuevo dia en el que seria testigo de un amor que seria imposible.  
  
Draco miró hacía la mesa de Gryffindor y el duo de Potter, y Weasley ya estaban desayunando y conversando animadamente, no les presto mucha atención y busco a alguien más, pero no la encontro, bajo la mirada, hace una semana, desde que comenzo el nuevo curso, no habia dia que no la buscara con la mirada en el desayuno en el almuerzo o en la cena, la buscaba en toda hora, en los pasillos o afuera, tenia una necesidar de verla, cualquiera momento seria el indicado, solo tenia que verla. Se sentia extraño, pero ya se habia cansado de luchar contra sus pensamientos y esa necesidad de verla, rechzada con todas sus fuerzas la idea de estar enamoradonse de ella, pero era inevitable, el destino ya estaba marcado, solo tenia que aceptarlo, tenia que aceptar que estaba sintiendo algo fuerte por ella. Y la vió. La vio entrar. Con cara de dormida, vio entrar a esa pelirroja de sexto curso de Gryffindor. Venia acompañada de Thomsen, la niña de primer año de Gryffindor, casi siempre las veia juntas, un par de veces oyo a Kate decirle a Ginny "hermana". Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco. La siguió con la mirada hasta que tomara aciento.  
  
El la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
Ginny estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos: "desde hace una semana me siento observda, que alguien me esta vigilando en todo momento, porque me siento asi? Es muy raro, busco con la mirada y nada. miro hacia la mesa de Slytherin y encontre una mirada. alguien me esta observando fijamente, sus ogros grises chocan con los mios, sera el? Sera el que me observa a cada instante? Sera Draco Malfoy?"  
  
En la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
Draco tambien sumergido en sus pensamientos: "me descubrio, me esta mirando en este momento y. no puedo rendirme, tengo que ganar, soy un Malfoy, no tengo que demostrar que su mirada me afecta, pero esos ojos. vamos Draco! tengo que poner mi mejor cara de odio, sin sentimiento que tengo, tengo que ser Draco Malfoy."  
  
Gryffindor.  
  
"Que tonterias estoy pensando, Malfoy nunca se fijaria en mi, ni se porque lo sigo mirando y ni se porque el tambien lo sigue haciendo, no lo entiendo, pero. que me pasa? Se ve tan l. basta Ginny!! Que rayos estas pensando, ibas a decir que Malfoy es lindo!! Me estoy volviendo loca, Malfoy es Malfoy y simplemento eso, un Slytherin engreido, bien, calmate y que me deje de mirar que me pone nerviosa!!!  
  
Kate Thomsen que se sento al lado de su "hermana" se dio cuenta de toda esta situación, observaba divertida, con una sonrisa en el rostro, ella era muy observadora y se habia dado cuenta que Malfoy observaba demasiado a Ginny, pero no era el unico que lo hacia. Ginny era una de las chcias mas codiciada de Hogwarts, se habia vuelto toda una adolescente hermosa, y muchos lo habian notado, hasta Malfoy y alguien mas tambien. alguien que estaba siendo comido por sus celos, no entendia el porque de esas miradas  
  
"Que rayos hace el estupido de Malfoy observando a Ginny! Que no sea lo que estoy pensando, porque lo mato, el no puede enamorarse de Ginny, el no tiene derecho, es un Slytherin!" Los pensamientos de Harry Potter se ven interrumpidos por su mejor amigo.  
  
- Harry!! - exclama Ron  
- Que paso - dice Harry  
- Estas en las nubes, que sucede?  
- Es que Malfoy esta observando mucho a tu hermana  
- Es verdad, ese idiota, que ni se le ocurra acercarse a Ginny  
porque lo mato.  
- Yo tambien lo mato.  
- Harry, oye.. puedo preguntarte algo, pero no te enojes, si?  
- Preguntame - todavía seguia viendo a Ginny, y miraba a Malfoy,  
el juego de miradas seguia y cada vez se ponia mas furioso y. celoso  
- Te gusta mi hermana???  
- Que??? - pego tal grito que todos lo miraron, y el jueguito de  
miradas de Weasley y Malfoy termino - lo siento - exclamo.  
- Contestame  
- Bueno yo.  
- Somos mejores amigos Harry, cuentame, como yo te conte que estoy  
enamorado de Hermione  
- Tienes razon, bien, si, estoy enamorda de Ginny - lo dijo bien  
bajito cosa que nadie escuchara.  
- Lo sabia, bien, le diras?  
- No.  
- Porque no? Mira si te corresponde?  
- No creo, lo dudo - estaba triste  
- Ánimos Harry, mira ahí viene Hermione. - dijo ruborizandose  
- Hola chicos, buen dia!  
- Hola - dijo un desanimado Harry.  
  
Y el trio siguió conversando. Mientras Draco seguia pensando: "el estupido de Potter arruino todo, me sentia bien mirandola y que ella me mirase, esa mirada me fascina, sus ojos, adoro esos ojos. solo tendre que conformarme con mirarlos, no esperare nada mas ni tendria que hacerlo, ella nunca se enterara de lo que siento por ella, no lo merezco, los Slytherins no tenemos derecho para amar."  
  
Ginny seguía confundida "Su mirada era hacia mi, no puede ser. me sentia. bien, que raro! Últimamente todo es muy extraño, quisiera que siguiera mirandome, me sentia. segura, protegida, necesito su mirada, pero ya no me la regala, bien, después de todo el nunca se fijaria en mi. pero que rayos pienso."  
  
- Ginny!!!  
- Kate? Eh, si.. perdon, que paso???  
- En que pensabas.  
- En nada, cosas nomas.  
- Una cosa que tiene cabello rubio, y se llama Malfoy?  
- Si.. eh!! No no!! Que ocurrencias - estaba colorada.  
- Puedes confiar en mi. vi como te miraba y como lo mirabas, el lo  
hace desde una semana.  
- Que observadora - dijo sorprendida  
- Vamos a saludor a mi hermanito? - dijo Kate.  
- Claro, vamos Kate.  
  
Ginny y Kate se dirigieron a donde estaban ubicados el trio, Harry al notarlo, se puso nervioso, miro a la mesa de Slytherin y vio a un Malfoy enojado observando todo, a caso Malfoy estaba celoso???  
  
"Potter tenias que ser, ni que se te ocurra la idea de enamorarte de Weasley porque te mato" Un muy celoso Malfoy seguia todo con la mirada.  
  
- Hola chicos!!! - saludo Ginny  
- Hola hermanito, Potter, Granger - saludo Kate  
- Llamame Hermione, si? Estoy bien gracias  
- Esta bien - contesto la niña  
- Nosotros estamos bien Kate y vos - dijo su "hermanito"  
- Bien gracias  
- Harry? - dijo Ginny  
- Eh, que?? - estaba colorado  
- Estas distraido - dijo Ginny  
- Se ve que Potter tiene cierta distracción frente que no sabe  
donde esta parado - comento graciosamete la niña  
- Kate!!! - exclamo dandose cuenta Ron.  
- Me perdi de algo?? - dijo una muy confundida Ginny que no se  
habia dado cuenta de nada.  
- Chicos, se nos hace tarde, tenemos pociones - dijo Hermione.  
- Cierto, adios chicas, nos vemos luego - dijo Ron  
- Adios Kate, Ginny. - y el trio se fue, dejando a una contenta  
Kate, una confundida Ginny y en la mesa de Slytherin, a una celosa  
serpiente.  
  
Draco decidió levantarse, e ir hacia clases, pociones con Gryffindor, veria a sus enemigos, y ahora tenia una nueva razon por la cual odiar a Potter, el estaba enamorado de Weasley, al igual que el, pero lo envidiaba en cierta forma, porque Potter si podria ser correspondido. Eran de la misma casa, se llevaban bien. En cambio el era un Slytherin. Su enemigo. Se sentia miserable, por un momento le dieron unas ganas terribles de volver el tiempo atrás y de que el sombrero gritara Gryffindor en ves de Slytherin, pero era absurdo.  
  
Las clases de pociones fueron aburridas, y estaba muy distraído, solo escribia en un pergamino siempre lo mismo: "Ginny Weasley".  
  
En cambio Ginny estaba sumergida en un mar de pensamientos, seguía imaginando ver la cara de Malfoy observandola, queria que eso nunca terminase. Salio de clases sin darse cuenta, seguia pensando cuando el choque con una persona, la caida de sus libros y la suya propia la saco de esos pensamientos.  
  
- Lo siento - exclamo Ginny sin ver con quien habia chocado  
- Lo siento - había exclamo el chico a la misma ves, sin verla.  
- Tu!!! - Ginny al verlo se dio cuenta que era el causante de su  
distracción  
- . - Malfoy no sabia que decir, la tenia en frente, el no se  
habia caido, ella aun estaba tirada en el suelo junto a sus cosas, le  
ofrecio su mano para que se levantara.  
- Gra.cias - no entendia porque la ayudaba, pero no rechaso su  
mano, se levanto, y cuando se agacho a levantar sus libros el tambien  
lo hizo y no etendia el porque.  
- .. - la ayudaba a levantar sus cosas, con amabilidad, que no  
etendia, si alguien lo veria no lo entenderia, pero no sabia que Kate  
los observaba a lo lejos.  
- No entendio porque lo ahces, pero gracias - ofeciendole una  
sonrisa sincera la cual hizo sonrojar a Malfoy.  
- Bien, adios Weasley - y se marchaba, sin decir nada mas.  
- Espera.!!! - ni sabia porque habia dicho eso.  
- Que sucede? - dijo aun mas confundido por la reaccion de la  
chica  
- Puedo preguntarte algo?  
- Puedes, pero no prometo contestarte  
- Porque me mirabas hoy?  
- Porque sos lin. - cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba apunto  
de decir se callo, se dio me vuelta y se fue, reclamandose a su mismo  
por la idiotes que estaba a punto de decir, no podia ser!!! Estaba  
perdiendo el control de sus sentimientos, se habia prometido callarse  
bien la boca, pero era inevitable, la tenia cerca.  
- Iba a decir que soy linda??? Draco Malfoy iba a decir eso??? -  
se encontraba parada, con sus libros en mano, asombrada, confundida.  
Que le pasaba? A caso le gustaba Malfoy??? No podia ser, era  
imposible.  
  
Siguió caminando, por ahí, por alla, necesita organizar sus ideas, necesitaba saber si en verdad le gustaba o no Malfoy.  
  
La hora de la cena llegó y todos estaban cenando gustosamente, mientras en la mesa de Slytherin, Pansy trataba de captar la atención de Draco pero no lo conseguia, Ginny se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y se quedo furiosa, estaba enojada, y mas con ella misma por sentir algo por Malfoy.  
  
- Ginny - dijo Kate  
- Estupido! - furiosa, Ginny, dijo lo que pensaba en voz alta  
- Si, ya se que Malfoy es Estupido  
- Eso no es novedad - comentó Ron, sumandose a la conversación  
- Ginny estas bien - le pregunto Harry  
- Si, gracias - Ginny le dedico una sonrisa, trataba de calmarse,  
y ahora el celoso era Malfoy.  
  
- Deja de molestarme Parkinson  
- Pero Drakito.  
- Me tienes arto!!! - un furioso y celoso Malfoy abandono el gran  
salon.  
  
- Yo me retiro con su permiso  
- Ginny. - solo alcanzo a decir Harry, aunque ella ya se habia  
marchado  
- Disculpenla, esta un poco pensativa - exclamo Kate  
- Sabes que le pasa?  
- Está enamorada.  
- De quien - pregunto curioso, queria escuchar de la boca de Kate  
que Ginny estuviese enamorado de el, pero temia otra respuesta.  
- De la persona equivocada.  
  
"No puede ser ese Malfoy, que alguien me diga que es una broma de muy mal gusto. Ginny se enamoro de Malfoy? Rayos! Si me hubiese dado cuenta de lo que sentia por ella."  
  
En el pasillo nuevamente dos personas chocan [[adivinen cuales xD]]  
- Creo que estamos destinados a chocarnos - comentó Ginny,  
tratando de sonreir, estaba triste, confundida, todo junto.  
- Se ve que si Weasley.  
- Pero ahora el que se ha caido eres tu Malfoy, te ayudo? . ella  
le ofrecio su mano, sin saber porque, fue un impulso, nada más.  
- Gracias. es mejor que tengas cuidado por donde caminas Weasley -  
tratando de retomar su forma fría de ser pero sin conseguirlo.  
- Si. estaba pensando.  
- Pensando en San Potter??? - no sabía porque lo habia echo, el  
solo lo pensaba, pero se le salio y estaba metiendo la pata por  
segunda vez en el dia.  
- Celoso?  
- Ya quisieras  
- Bien, no, no estaba pensando en Harry.  
- Y en quien?  
- No te incumbe Malfoy - se dio media y se fue. No queria  
reconocer que estaba pensando en él  
  
- Soy un estúpido tengo que controlar los estupidos celos, porque  
me delato a mi mismo.  
  
- Eso es verdad Malfoy  
  
- Que? - alguien lo habia escuchado, alguien supo lo que dijo.  
  
- No te asustes!!! Soy yo, suerte soy yo y no Potter.  
  
- Ni que se te ocurre decirle a nadie lo que escuchaste - le lanzo  
una mirada de hielo  
  
- Que te gusta Ginny, no, no le digo a nadie  
  
- Mejor. Que!! Yo no dije que me gustara Gi.. Weasley!!! - tercera  
vez en el dia, que me tia la pata, ya se habia vuelto costumbre.  
  
- Engañaras a quien quieras menos a mi Malfoy, la vivis  
observanbdo, te pones celoso si ella esta con Potter, pero sabes que  
tu amor es incorrecto, verdad???  
  
- Y también imposible.  
  
- Yo no estaria segura de ello.  
  
- Quieres decir que.  
  
- Quiero decir que. te vas a rendir asi nomas? Sin dar pelea? Que  
desilusión, yo que usted haria algo, sabe que Ginny tiene muchos  
admiradores y entre ellos esta Potter, pienselo, si necesita mi ayuda  
la tendre, todo por Ginny, primo.  
  
- Gracias Kate, pero no estoy seguro de querer hacer algo, se que  
me rechasaria por ser un Malfoy  
  
- Se distinto con ella, los estoy observando desde hace bastante y  
se que estas enamorado, te aconsejo que agas algo urgente, si? Y si  
quieres hablar con ella, deja yo me encargo, todo por ti primo y por  
ella, porque es como mi hermanita.  
  
- Gracias, te debo una  
  
- Si.. ya me la cobrare.  
  
Y asi Kate se va a su sala común, dejando a un Malfoy con esperanzas algunas.  
  
Me quedo cortito y feito que bueno xD. Bien O_O yo estoy más sorprendida, todo un giro xD. Decidi ponerlo a Potter, quiero que sufra jajajajaja, Kate es prima de Malfoy, suena raro, el rubio ella pelirroja pero es asi, bien, que estara planeando Kate? Potter ara algo??? Malfoy le dira la verdad a Ginny??? Mi mamá se dara cuenta que estoy aca en vez de estar durmiendo??? A No!! Eso no iba. Saluditos y hasta el proximo capítulo xD Lolit xD 


	3. Por Cobardía

El Slytherin y La Gryffindor  
  
Capitulo 3: Por cobardía te deje ir  
  
Era un día lluvioso, tormentoso. Hacía ya 3 semanas del comienzo de clases. Ginny Weasley ya se había se había levantado, se duchó y estaba cambiándose. Tenia sueño y seguía confundida por algo, no quería aceptarlo, estaba confundida por alguien, estaba confundida por ese rubio de Slytherin, por ese chico que, no sabia como había pasado, le había robado su corazón. Pero lo negaba una y otra vez: "No puede ser, no a mi, por que justo Malfoy? Por que un Slytherin, es imposible".  
  
Bajo a la sala común, ahí ya estaban reunidos Harry, Ron y Hermione. Ginny se había atado el pelo, le quedaba muy bien, además que ya estaba más grande y era muy madura y simpática, y también muy hermosa.  
  
Harry la vio venir, y se puso muy nervioso, estaba así desde hace rato, la quería, estaba seguro, pero ella sentiría lo mismo por el? O ella estaría enamorada de alguien? Se hacia esa pregunta en todo momento, tenia ganas de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, decirlo cuanto la quería, decirle que ella era la persona mas importante para el, pero tenia miedo de ser rechazado.  
  
- Buen día Ron, Hermione, Harry - saludo Ginny con una sonrisa en  
su rostro.  
- Bue..... buenos días - estaba como tomate Harry  
- No vieron a Kate? Después del desayuno vamos a la biblioteca,  
tenemos demasiada tarea - con una cara muy desanimada, no tenía ganas  
de estar un sábado haciendo tarea, aunque le gustaba ayudar a Kate con  
sus tareas de primer año, le traían muchos recuerdos.  
- Ahí viene  
- Hola Kate, dormiste bien? - dijo amablemente Hermione  
- Si, muchas gracias, buenos días - contesto la pequeña  
- Vamos a desayunar, si? - Ron seguía con cara de dormido  
- Será mejor que si, vamos.  
  
Así el quinteto de Gryffindors se dirigía a desayunar. Al gran comedor, al entrar ya habían muchas personas sentadas desayunando, demasiadas para ser un sábado por la mañana. En la mesa de Slytherin ya se encontraba el chico rubio platinado en su lugar, desayunando que no se dio cuenta de la entraba de los Gryffindors. Seguía pensando, vagando en su mente por algún lugar.  
  
"Que estará tramando Kate? Para que me dijo que valla hoy a la biblioteca después de desayunar, no quiero verla a "ella", no quiero ver a Weasley porque no puedo controlar las ganas de besarla, soy un idiota, idiota!!!"  
  
Después del desayuno Ginny y Kate fueron por sus cosas, un rato antes Malfoy también se había retirado hacia su sala común por sus cosas, para luego dirigirse hacia la biblioteca, donde su prima le había dicho que lo encontraría.  
  
Al entrar se ubicó en un lugar un poco apartado, selecciono algunos libros, y los abrió, comenzó a ojearlos, buscando las respuestas de su tarea.  
  
- Apurate Ginny  
- Espera Kate, no encuentro el libro!  
- Mejor me adelanto, si?  
- Esta bien, ve, te alcanzo en un minuto.  
  
En eso, Harry entra en la sala común de su casa, donde encontró a Ginny, que ya había encontrado su libro y se dirigía hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda, le dedico una sonrisa, que casi desmaya a Harry y siguió su camino.  
  
Kate entro en la biblioteca y diviso a su primo, se sentó en el lugar frente a el, y busco unos libros, vio a entrar a Ginny y la llamo. Ginny se sorprendió al ver donde estaba sentada su "hermanita".  
  
- Kate que haces sentada con Malfoy!  
- Hola, no? - dijo un disgustado Malfoy, pero con su sonrisa  
irónica en su cara. Había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre, con todos  
era así, pero con ella, le costaba ser un Malfoy, ser arrogante.  
- Ginny, el es Draco Malf..  
- Ya lo se - interrumpiéndola  
- Déjame terminar! Es mi primo, primo ella es Ginny Weasley, es  
como mi hermana.  
- Que! Tu primo? - Ginny no salia de su asombro, el era el primo  
de su hermanita? Del fantástico primo que le había hablado días atrás?  
Imposible.  
- Así es Weasley, Kate es mi prima, algún problema?  
- Ninguno, creo  
- Hagamos la tarea si - contesto Kate.  
  
Después de 15 minutos ahí, se había vuelto todo muy silencioso, tenso, ambos estaban nerviosos, la pequeña estaba silenciosa y decidió que, ellos necesitaban un tiempo solos para conocerse.  
  
- Regreso después, si? Quede con una amiga en juntarme con ella,  
adiós! - así Kate se fue, dejándolos ahí, solos, sin saber que hacer o  
como reaccionar.  
- Se fue, que niña - lo único que pudo decir Ginny, estaba ahí con  
Malfoy, sola, en la biblioteca, no había nadie alrededor, estaban  
solos.  
- Si, se ha ido - estaba nervioso, Draco Malfoy estaba poniéndose  
nervioso.  
  
5 minutos mas en silencio, ya era insoportable, cada una tenía ganas de pararse y besar al otro, pero, era absurdo. La lluvia seguía cayendo, fuera. Ellos seguían ahí, haciendo sus tareas, pero pensando. - Estupida tarea - exclamo enojada Ginny - De que es? - Pociones - Haber - le quita el pergamino - pero es fácil, mira - y le explica todo. - De enserio era fácil, gracias Malfoy - dedicándole una bella sonrisa, simpática, de agradecimiento. - Por nada Weasley - bajando la mirada - Terminaste tu tarea Malfoy? - Si, listo. - Bien, se ve que ya casi no llueve, voy a dar un paseo, vienes? - no sabia porque lo había echo, no sabia porque había invito a Malfoy a caminar junto a ella, sabiendo que, rechazaría la propuesta. - Ir contigo? - Olvídalo, sabia que no aceptarías, adiós. - con cara triste. - Espera, te acompaño. - Gracias!  
  
Y así la Gryffindor y el Slytherin, se dirigieron hacia fuera, caminando, y conversando, se sentían bien a gusto.  
  
- Puedo preguntarte algo Malfoy?  
- No prometo contestarte  
- Me odias?  
- Odiarte? - sorprendido por la pregunta - no, no te odio  
- Entonces, porque me tratabas mal?  
- Por ser, hermana de tu hermano  
- Entiendo, entonces, seguirás tratándome mal?  
- No lo se Weasley  
- Esta bien  
- Y dime, tu me odias?  
- Bien, ubo un momento en el que si te odie, eres un arrogante  
Malfoy, un creído, pero, ahora sos diferente, haces que me sienta bien  
- No te confundas Weasley, sigo siendo el mismo  
- Puede ser, bien, pensé que, no se, nosotros podríamos, bueno,  
olvídalo  
- No lo olvido, dime  
- Bueno, es que, podríamos ser amigos, no?  
- Amigos, tu y yo??  
- Es absurdo, mejor olvídalo  
- Si, creo que si podríamos ser amigos  
- Crees?  
- Si, pero, no creo que a tu hermano le agrade la idea, ni a tu  
admirador Potter.  
- Harry? Admirador? No entiendo  
- No te diste cuenta? Si que eres ingenua  
- Que?? No me digas ingenua Malfoy ¬¬  
- Es verdad, se le nota a Potter que esta enamorado de ti - con un  
tono verdaderamente enojado.  
- La lluvia es hermosa, me encanta  
  
Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde, era el nacimiento de una nueva amistad, si, amistad, solo amistad, y solo la lluvia era testigo del nacimiento de esa hermosa amistad.  
  
Los días pasaron y la pequeña Weasley y Malfoy se hacían cada vez más amigos. Draco con ella era distinto, aunque con los demás seguía siendo el mismo slytherin de siempre, arrogante, frió, molesto. Solo cambiaba para ella. Pero el necesitaba decirle lo que sentía, que día a día, ese sentimiento se hacia mas fuerte. Y se lo dijo, y eso paso y la amistad se rompió.  
  
Draco estaba en su habitación, escribiendo en un diario muggle, recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior  
  
"Ayer había quedado en encontrarme con Ginny en uno de los viejos árboles de Hogwarts, me di vuelta y fui a dar con los ojos que quería que se queden conmigo. Ahí estaba ella, en un día que solo llovía, empapada y vi a la mujer que en mis sueños buscaba que viviera junto a mí. Me saludó y me dijo que disculpara su tardanza. Le respondía que se sentara que tenía cosas que decirle, se la veía preocupada. Tomo asiento al lado mío y ...  
  
Flashback xD  
  
- Sucede algo??  
- No, nada, es que.. Tenia que decirte algo  
- Dime  
- Bueno, es que, Ginny yo, yo.. Te.. - y la beso [[N/A chico  
atrevido xD]]  
  
Ginny estaba sorprendida, confundida, sabia que amaba a Draco pero tenia miedo a que su familia la rechazara y le diera la espalda porque estaba enamorada de un Slytherin. El beso termino y poco a poco se separaron uno del otro.  
  
- Ginny yo te amo.  
- Yo.... no, no puedo Malfoy, lo siento - y se fue, corriendo,  
llorando, a su sala común, no podía corresponder a ese amor, tan solo  
era imposible  
- Entiendo, será mejor así  
  
El chico rubio se quedo ahí, parado, habían perdido esa bonita amistad, pero era mejor, suponía lo que pasaba, y entendía, la respetaba y la entendía..  
  
Fin del Flashback xD  
  
"Será mejor así para los dos.... así estará bien"  
  
Se levanto de su cama y fue a cenar, había pasado la tarde ahí. Solo. Necesitaba soledad.  
  
Mientras Ginny también se levantaba de su cama para ir a cenar, estaba triste, había dejado ir a la persona de la cual estaba enamorada por cobardía, si, era por eso, no quería enfrentar a su familia, no quería enfrentar a nadie.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
No me maten ¬¬, se que me quedo horrible xD Pero no tengo inspiración y antes que me quedara mas feo xD lo dejo así =P  
  
Gracias x sus reviews *-* me dieron ánimos xD  
  
Saluditos o.o' nos vemos en el capitulo 4 =) Besitos xD  
  
Lolit xD 


	4. Slytherin vs Gryffindor

El Slytherin y La Gryffindor.  
  
Capítulo 4: Slytherin vs Gryffindor  
  
Dedicado a: Gya*Gop  
  
Comenzó el mes de Noviembre, el tiempo se tornó muy frío. Ese sábado comenzaba la temporada de Quidditch, comenzaría con Slytherin vs Gyrffindor, como siempre. Ginny era una de las cazadoras de Gryffindor y Draco era el buscador de su equipo y el capitán. Se enfrentarían. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde la declaración de Draco hacia Ginny, ella lo había rechazado, por miedo de ser rechazada por su familia. Estaba arrepentida, triste. Ya no hablaba con Kate, porque era la prima de Draco.  
  
Ambos equipos se encontraban a punto de salir al campo, todo el colegio estaba afuera, impaciente, querían que comenzara el partido, iba a ser emocionante.  
  
- Capitanes, dense las manos.  
  
Potter y Malfoy se dieron la mano, con profundo odio, se odiaban demasiado, pero tenían algo en común, aparte de que ambos sean buscadores y capitanes de sus casas, estaban enamorados de la misma persona, de Ginny Weasley.  
  
El partido comenzó, Draco trataba de no cruzarse por el mismo camino que Ginny, no quería mirarla, no quería pensar en ella. Gryffindor iba ganando 40 a 20, el partido pasaba y la pequeña snitch no daba señales de vida, ambos capitanes se estaban desesperando. El tiempo seguía bastante frío, todos tenían mucho frío, pero nadie quería perderse ese emocionante partido. Iba muy reñido, ambos daban buena lucha, eran dos equipos impresionante, habían entrenado por semanas y ninguno iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente, no ese año, no ambos capitanes, no en su último año en el colegio, no quería perder y harían hasta lo imposible por ganar ese partido, cueste lo que les cueste. Slytherin empataba 40 a 40 con Gryffindor, la snitch no aparecía, las bludger iban de un lado hacía otro, como endemoniadas. Ambas tribunas gritaban, y apoyaban a su equipo, la de Gryffindor contaba con el apoyo adicional de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, pero Slytherin no se quedaban atrás. No podrían soportar perder con los leones, no otro año, tenían que ganar por su orgullo. La snitch había parecido, siendo vista por ambos capitanes, sambullida, a la izquierda, a la derecha, más arriba, abajo, cuando una bludger se dirigió hacia el capitán de Slytherin, se acercaba, ya estaba cerca de golpearlo..  
  
- Cuidado Malfoy!!! - gritó Ginny  
- Primooo!!! - gritó Kate  
- Que..? - solo dijo Draco cuando la bludger lo golpeo en la  
cabeza, justo cuando Potter había atrapado la ansiada snitch.  
  
Malfoy caía. y caía, inconsciente, había sido golpeado gravemente, Malfoy estaba herido. Lo llevaron a la enfermería, donde fue atendido, todos estaban preocupados y Malfoy no despertaba. No dejaban que nadie entrara. El partido fue ganado por Gryffindor limpiamente, ya que Potter había atrapado la snitch al mismo tiempo que Malfoy era golpeado.  
  
Una persona en particular estaba shockeada, estaba triste, quería visitarlo, estaba arrepentida de no haberse jugado por él, estaba mal, quería llorar, quería morirse. Necesitaba desahogarse y no sabía con quién hacerlo, necesitaba gritarle al mundo lo que sentía por él, tenía miedo de que le pasara algo malo, de que no despertara nunca más sin haberle dicho lo que sentía por él, era una cobarde, si, eso era, ahora si tenía el valor, pero no lo tenía a él, porque estaba inconsciente. Y lloró, se puso a llorar, desconsoladamente, sin importarle nada, era muy tarde, no había nadie en la sala común, pero alguien bajaba las escaleras, y la vió ahí llorando.  
  
- Ginny.  
- Harry!  
- Por que lloras Ginny? No me gusta verte llorar, que te sucede?  
- Yo - y abrazó a Harry y siguió llorando, necesitaba llorar.  
- No pasa nada Ginny, calma  
- Es que, soy una cobarde Harry, tenía que haberle dicho, y ahora  
él.  
- Es Malfoy verdad?  
- Bueno..  
- Confía en mi  
- Es que, me di cuenta de que estoy enamorada de Malfoy - puñal  
directo a Harry.  
- Entiendo..  
- Y, él. me dijo que me amaba y yo, lo rechazé, por miedo de que  
mi familia me rechazara y ahora.  
- Ginny, tu familia nunca haría algo asi.  
- Lo sé, y ahora tengo miedo de que le pase algo sin haberle dicho  
lo que siento.  
- Me voy a odiar de por vida por lo que aré, pero, ya regreso  
Ginny.  
- Harry, no te vallas  
  
Pero el "niño que vivió" ya se había retirado, subio a su habitación, busco algo en su baúl y luego bajo con la capa invisible que había heredado de su padre, pensaba usarla esa noche para ayudar a Ginny, para que su amada Ginny pudiese ver a Malfoy, la persona que ella amaba y la persona que el más odiaba.  
  
- Vamos Ginny  
- A donde?  
- A la enfermería a ver a Malfoy  
- Harry, de enserio me acompañarías?  
- Solo lo ago por ti, no quiero verte sufrir  
- Gracias - abrazándolo, con mucho cariño y un profundo  
agradecimiento.  
  
Ambos Gryffindors cruzaron el retrato de la dama gorda, se dirigían decididamente hacía la enfermería. Era la única manera de poder ver a Malfoy. No se permitían visitas, solo de un familiar, y la única familiar en Hogwarts de Draco era Kate, cosa que todo el colegio se había enterado, los de Gryffindor ya no le hablaban por ser la prima de Malfoy o por no haberles contado, estaba sola, triste, pero no le importaba lo que pensaran de ella, ella quería a su primo y lo iba a visitar todas las tardes, después de clases, esperando que despertara.  
  
Entraron a la enfermería y vieron a Kate dormida en la silla al lado de la cama de Malfoy, les dio mucha pena. Ginny se acercó a Malfoy y lo miró, lo contemplo durante varios minutos y seguía ahí, durmiendo, desprotegido, débil, quería abrazarlo y protegerlo de todo y de todos, lo amaba, pero había perdido la oportunidad y dudaba que el, le daría otra, y lo volvió a mirar y varias lagrimas cayeron de su rostro.  
  
Se dirigió hacia la salida, no podía quedarse más tiempo ahí, solo esperaba que al día siguiente el despertara y siguiera siendo el mismo que siempre, solo eso quería, que pudiera abrir esos hermosos ojos grises y fríos, y la miraran otra vez.  
  
Y Ginny se fue, seguida por Harry, que estaba dolido por no tener el amor de la pequeña Ginny, que el amor de ella era únicamente para Malfoy y no para el.  
  
*¬*¬*¬**¬*¬*¬**¬*¬*¬**¬*¬*¬**¬*¬*¬**¬*¬*¬**¬*¬*¬**¬*¬*¬**¬*¬*¬*  
  
Pasaron un par de días y lo vio entrar por la puerta del Gran Salón, acompañado por su pequeña prima, Kate sonreía, estaba feliz, su primo había despertado. Draco se despidió de la pequeña y se dirigió a su mesa, con su típica mirada fría. Ya estaba mejor, había despertado de ese golpe.  
  
Ginny sonrió, estaba feliz por él, aunque al verlo, también la invadió la tristeza.  
  
- Te sientes mejor Ginny?  
- Si, gracias Harry  
- Ya despertó  
- Si, lo acabo de ver, me alegra mucho por él.  
- Se lo dirás Ginny?  
- No creo Harry, lo dudo.  
  
Una mirada de odio de parte de un Slytherin fue dirigida a ambos Gryffindors: "Ni que se te ocurra acercarte a ella Potter". Estaba mal, odiaba a ese Potter. Odiaba que se acercara a su Ginny.  
  
Y las lechuzas invadieron el Gran Salón, buscando a sus dueños, dejando la correspondecia, la lechuza de Malfoy, que se distinguía entre las demas dejó una carta a su dueño y se fué. Draco abrió el pergamino, lo leyó sin poder creer lo que estaba leyendo, de pornot miró a la pequeña Kate, se veía triste, no tenía amigos en su casa por ser su prima, por su culpa estaba sola y ahora, con lo que él estaba leyendo, ella iba a sufrir mucho más. Guardo el pergamino que le habían enviado sinpoder creerlo aún y se dirigió hacia la mesa Gryffindor, hacia esa mesa tan odiada.  
  
- Kate, tenemos que hablar ven... - Voy...  
  
Ambos se retiraron, no sin recibir miradas curiosas por todas partes, tratando de saber que pasaba, personas curiosas que habían dejado lo que estaban haciendo por ver esa escena, especialmente los Gryffindors, que lo seguían a Malfoy con la mirada desde que se dirigía hacia su mesa. ¿Pero que pasaba? Nadie lo sabía, solo ese chico rubio perteneciente a las serpientes y el autor de esa carta, que lo dejo tan impactado, tan asombrado, no podía creer lo que había leído, el mismo chico que se dirigía con la pequeña Gryffindor fuera del Gran Salón y fuera del alcanze de las miradas curiosas y de la mirada preocupada de una pelirroja Gryffindor de sexto curso.  
  
- Bien, no es fácil de decirte lo que sucede, es mejor que lo leas... - le da el pergamino que momentos antes había recibido y había leído. - A ver...  
  
"Draco:  
Es dificil lo que tengo que contarte, antes que nada, lo siento. Tus padres y los padres de la señorita Thomsen han fallecido, un lamentable accidente. Quiero que sepan que no están solos, cuentan con nuestra ayuda. Si lo desean pueden venirse el fin de semana con nosotros, y creimos apropiado que la pequeña Kate viva en tu casa, por el momento, ya que ambos han quedado solos y sabemos que se estiman mucho. También si lo creen necesario pueden cambiarse de colegio. Lo sentimos nuevamente...  
  
Sus tíos.  
  
- No puede ser... mis padres, no... - Lo sé, calma, yo estoy aquí - y la abraza, estaba llorando, Kate se había largado a llorar, era comprensible, de la noche a la mañana se había quedado sin padres, la habían dejado sola, tenía a su primo y nada más, no tenía más amigos, no tenía nada, y él también había quedado solo, tenía su mansión, sus cosas, su prima, alguien a su cargo, tenía que cuidar de ella, tenía que ser fuerte solo pro su pequeña prima.  
  
Y esa escena era observada por una adolescente, sin comprender nada, solo observandolos, sin saber que hacer, con ganas de ayudarlos, con ganas de abrazarlos a ambos y contenerlos, se veían tristes, dándose ánimos.  
  
*¬*¬*¬**¬*¬*¬**¬*¬*¬**¬*¬*¬**¬*¬*¬**¬*¬*¬**¬*¬*¬**¬*¬*¬**¬*¬*¬*  
  
Los días fueron pasando y la tristeza crecia en ambos chicos, se veían realemnte mal, tenían que tomar muchas decisiones, se cambiarían de colegio? Él no lo sabía, no valía mucho la pena ya que estaba en su último año, pero Kate recién estaba en el primer curso y se la veía muy sola. Pasaban el mayor rato posible juntos, la ayudaba con sus tareas, le daba ánimos, pero el necesitaba también muchos ánimos.  
  
- Primo, bien, quería decirte que, me gustaría cambiarme, tu no tienes que hacerlo, puedes quedarte aquí, pero no soporto un minuto más en este colegio... - Entiendo, no te preocupes, ambos nos iremos, tenemos que pedir el cambio y en una semana ya estaremos en un nuevo colegio, tendrás nuevos amigos, ya veras...  
  
Realmente Draco no quería irse, solo lo hacía por esa pequeña y porque ya no aguantaba ver a esa chica que le había robado el corazón, estaba muy lejos de ella, nunca la tendría, nunca sería feliz, no lo merecía, se notaba que los Slytherins no tenían derecho a amar...  
  
*¬*¬*¬**¬*¬*¬**¬*¬*¬**¬*¬*¬**¬*¬*¬**¬*¬*¬**¬*¬*¬**¬*¬*¬**¬*¬*¬*  
  
Bien ¬¬ me quedo super feo, ya lo se, me tarde demasiado, eso también lo se! Es que no tengo imaginación, la mente en blanco, mucha tarea, muchas cosas que estudiar -o-, se me quemó el cerebro xD  
  
Una noticia! No queda mucho de fic -o-''' quería hacerlo más largo pero no me sale x__x, asi que se terminará muy pronto =P. Ya nos estamos acercando al final xD.  
  
Espero salga como yo lo puse ¬¬, pk no sale como io lo ago ToT, pero no polta xD  
  
Muchas gracias por sus reviews *---*, ahí se las contesto =O y los que no mandaron reviews no sean vagos ¬¬, no les cuesta nada xD  
  
Gya*Gop: muchas gracias x tu review =), te dedique el capitulo -o-, pos aca esta el 4to capi =P  
  
Jeru: muchas gracias o.o, pos aca esta la continuación =), muchas gracias x leer mi fic n_n, el porximo capitulo dedicado para ti =O  
  
kap-weasley: O_O me alegra que ames mi fic =), muchas gracias ;o;, yo pense que estaba muy feito, me das muchos animos =), gracias!  
  
Sakura Shidou: si verdad o.o, G/D es la mejor pareja *-*, pos aca esta la continuacion y muchas gracias! espero que te guste este capitulo =)  
  
Wenu ToT, sha xD Tengo que descansar porque estoy super enferma @__@ y si me ven aca me regañan, es que, quería poner la actualización, porque no me parecía justo dejarlos asi o.o'', wenu, saluditos!  
  
Lolit xD 


	5. Este es el Adios

El Slytherin y La Gryffindor  
  
Capítulo 5: Este es el Adios  
  
Dedicado a: Jeru  
  
Una pequeña Gryffindor de primer año, un Slytherin de 7mo, huérfanos, primos, y... una decisión tomada. Si, esa decisión que cambiarían sus vidas para siempre, no solo la de ellos, que ya tan cambiada estaba, que de un día para otro había dado un vuelco impresionante, habiendolos dejado solos, solo se tenían mutuamente, con un proposito: seguir adelante. Y ese rubio tenía que ser fuerte, si que lo era, lo demostraba y lo seguría demostrando. No tenía más nada que perder, ya lo había perdido todo y tenía que ser como un "padre" para esa pequeña y lo sería. Pero en ese colegio, dejaba algo más, su vida y su corazón... si, su corazón, ya lo había perdido, bueno se lo habían robado, cierta Weasley de sexto curso, había conquistado a ese ser frío, a ese ser tan ... especial. Y la dejaba. Si, eso estaba haciendo, ya que la decisión fue de cambiarse de colegio. Se iban, dentro de cuanto? 3 días, solo 3 días y chau a todo, chau Hogwarts, chau a ese colegio donde la había conocido, chau al amor de su vida, aunque no la tenía y nunca la tendría se conformaba con verla o saber que ella sonreía. Y bueno, bien sabía que no todo se puede en la vida, a veces se gana, a veces se pierde y el ya perdió varias cosas ultimamente.  
  
DÍA 1. CUENTA REGRESIVA: DÍA 3. VIERNES 13 HS.  
  
Almuerzo. Gran Comedor. El ambiente estaba un poco tenso, un poco? Demasiado. Nadie sabía porque, bueno si sabían porque. Varias chicas estaban triste, ya se corría el rumor de que Malfoy se iba del colegio, y nunca volvería. Se mudaba de país, de casa, de lugar, de aire, se alejaba de ella. Lloraban, tristes, el chico más popular junto con Potter se iba. Y Esa pelirroja de sexto curso no era la excepción. Se había enterado gracias a Potter, el le había dado la noticia hacía un par de minutos cuando la cruzó en uno de los pasillos. El profesor de Pociones, y jefe de la casa de Slytherin: Severus Snape, había dado la noticia a toda la clase. Uno de sus mejores alumnos se iba. Harry estaba enterado lo que Ginny sentía por ese Slytherin y le pareció más que justo que ella lo supiera. Como se habían enterado los demás? Fácil. Brown y Patil. Se habían encargado que medio Hogwarts se enterara. Bueno, todo Hogwarts. Y esos niños de primer curso de Gryffindor, estaban arrepentidos por haberle dado la espalda a su pequeña compañera, pero nadie se atrevía a pedirle disculpas, a varios les carcomía la conciencia al haberce enterado que había perdido a sus padres. Nadie había tenido ese valor que los caracterizaba. Estaba siendo cobardes, injustos y en cierto punto malas personas. Pero ninguna disculpa, y ningún arrepentimiento, cambiaría de humor a la pequeña Kate, estaba destruída, y con ganas de alejarse de ese colegio. Estaba decidido.  
  
Y este lugar seguía más tenso aún, casi nadie hablaba, todas estaban "mal". Bien, algunos chicos sentían pena por ambos, más por la pequeña, porque realmente estaba sola, aunque siempre estaba con el rubio platinado, pero ella necesitaba una amiga y no la tenía. Más pena. Mucha pena y lástima. Otras de las razones por las cuales la niña quería irse, no quería que sintieran lástima por ella. Orgullo. Si, había heredado algo Malfoy, algo, bueno bastante, que el Sombrerito la quería mandar a Slytherin, pero terca como ella misma quería Gryffindor.  
  
[[N/A: me imagino que ya quieren que cierre mi bocota, y alla algo de acción, no? pues aguantence xD y dejense con mi redacción que me está saliendo bastante rulz, jajaja]]  
  
Bien, el tecer día, de la cuenta regresiva, ya estaba casi por la mitad. Viernes, último día de clases de la semana. Como estaba el día? Nublado, frío, el cielo? Negro. Pronto llovería, ese hermoso espectáculo de agua callendo por el cielo hasta llegar hasta el suelo, es sencillamente alucinante. Y donde estaba ese rubio? caminando por los pasillos, buscando a un Gryffindor, a cierto chico de ojos esmeraldas, al niño que vivió. Y lo encontró, se dirigía muy concentrado hacía un lugar. A donde? Quíen sabe. Bueno, Potter si sabe.  
  
- Oye Potter! - llamó ese rubio hermoso. - Malfoy, que quieres? - pregunto, sorprendido, no esperaba encontrarselo y menos que lo llamara a él. - Bien, como sabrás me marcho dentro de unos días y quería pedirte algo. - Pedirme algo, a mi?? - Si, solo quiero que la cuides, solo cuidala. Con tu vida si es necesario, pero cuidala mucho. Ella vale demasiado. - A Ginny? Bien, la cuidaré, pero habla con ella, no pueden dejar las cosas asi. - Estás informado, no Potter? Bien, ella sabe lo que yo siento, y es mejor dejarlo así, espero la cuides como ella realmente se merece, Adios.  
  
Y sin más se fué. Solo se fué. Ya había echo lo que tanto necesitaba para estar verdaderamente tranquilo. Bueno no tran tranquilo. Un poco aliviado, no confiaba tanto en Potter, pero sabía que él la cuidaría, si ella estaría bien.  
  
Y algo andaba mal. Si, muy mal. Él se marchaba, ella se quedaba, él había dicho todo, ella tan solo nada. Una confesión por parte de ella que nunca sería escuchada, algo que solo ella podría decirle, y que nunca escucharía. Un amor que se estaba perdiendo. Algo que podría haber empesado y hubiese sido mágico y que se había roto al caerse por una razón: cobardía. Donde estaba el valor? No se sabe, pero solo ella podría sacarlo afuera, y solo tenía, menos de tres días...  
  
DÍA 2. CUENTA REGRESIVA: DÍA 2. SÁBADO. POR LA TARDE.  
  
Y esa hermosa pelirroja estaba en su habitación, sin ganas de hacer nada, pero con ganas de hacer algo. [[N/A: xDDD]] Bajó de su habitación, hacia la sala común, ahí estaban sus amigos, su hermano y Harry. Miró hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda y una pequeña niña de cabellos del color de fuego se retiraba de la sala común de los leones. Se despidió de su heramno y sus amigos y siguió el mismo camino que había echo la pequeña, tenía la curiosidad de a donde se dirigiría. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera con esa Serpiente.  
  
Pero no, Kate entró en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Sus iluciones se esfumaron y decidió volver por donde había venido. Potter venía corriendo, dirigiendose hacía ella, cansado, había corrido un trecho demasiado largo.  
  
- Ginny, necesito hablar contigo. - Claro Harry, te ves cansado, ven, sentemonos ahi.  
  
Se sentaron en el suelo, se iban a ensuciar sus túnicas, su ropa, pero... eso no importaba.  
  
- Dime Harry, que sucede? - Verás... no tendría que decirte pero.... - Ya! Dime que pasa! - Bueno, Malfoy....  
  
Ese nombre, él había nombrado ese nombre.  
  
- Me pidió que... te cuidara. - él te pidió... eso? - Si, él te quiere Ginny, se nota, me duele reconocerlo, tu también lo quieres, dícelo, no es justo que se valla sin saberlo. - Puede ser, pero... tengo miedo, sigo teniendo miedo. - Nadie te dejará Ginny, tu familia te quiere y tomes la decisión que tomes, siempre estaremos contigo, piénsalo, te dejo sola para que lo medites, si? - Mucha gracias por todo Harry, gracias... - No hay problema, a cierto! Si necesitas a Hedwig, usala, la tienes a tu dispoción. - Gracias... Hedwig, si... podría escribirle una carta! Y que Hedgiw se la lleve, si es un gran idea, gracias Harry!! - Por nad,a bueno, adios! - Adios!!  
  
Si, tenía ya una idea en su mente, solo le escribía le decía todo lo que sentía y se la enviaba y ya! Si, parecía todo muy facil, pero lo era? Era facil volcar todo en un pergamino? Todo. No, era muy dificil, algo... complicado.  
  
Ya en la cena, seguía más tenso que antes. Más que demasiado tenso. Miradas preocupadas, con lástima. Y la más chica de las Weasley estaba pensando que poner en esa carta. Afuera seguía lloviendo, más fuerte que antes. Parecía que, la tormenta haría de todo para el aquel rubio y la pequeña pelirroja no se fueran del castillo. La carta, si... esa carta, estaba decidido que escribir, lo iba a hacer, la escribiría. Eso haría.  
  
Aquel hermosos joven de ojos grises, estaba recostado en su cama, tenía preparado todo para que al otro día, tomara un tren de vuelta hacia su casa, aregle lo necesario y comenzara en su nuevo colegio. Aún no sabía a cual iban a ir, solo sabía que tenía que ir.  
  
Al mismo tiempo que la Gryffindor de sexto estaba en la sala común intentando escribir la dichosa carta, que, despues de 1 hora sentada ahí, pudo escribir, al fin, lo que realmente sentía, lo pudo expresar, pudo volcar todo en un papel. Mañana, si mañana. Él se hiría.  
  
DÍA 3. CUENTA REGRESIVA: DÍA 1. DOMINGO.  
  
Y bien ese día había llegado, el día que dos pirmos abandonaban el colegio para siempre y nunca regresarían. Nunca más se los vería caminando por los pasillos, llendo a sus clases, comiendo en el gran salón, durmiendo o paseando por los terrenos de Hogwarts, el colegio de Magia y Hechiceria. Ya estaban listos. Estaban afuera. Con sus cosas. Habían dicho que partirían por la noche. Pero se había adelantado todo. Partirían esa mañana, temprano. Era temprano, casi nadie estaba levantado. Solo unas personas de Slytherin que despedían a su líder por años. Y otras personas que estaban practicando Quidditch afuera, un día muy tormentoso. Un día hermoso a la vista de algunos y un día horrible a la vista de otros. Hacía un poco de frío, un poco bastante, un bastante demasiado. [[N/A: xDD frio x__x]].  
  
- Te vamos a extrañar Draco - dijo, casi llorando, Pansy, estaba muy triste. - Será muy distinto estot sin vos - exclamó Goyle - Asi es Draco, eso es verdad - concluyó diciendo Crabbe. - Es necesario, adios y... gracias por todo.  
  
Y se fue, así, sin más, subieron al carruaje que los llevaría hasta cerca del expreso y de ahí, partirían a su nuevo destino.  
  
- Adios Hogwarts, gracias por todo y gracias por darme la oportunidad de conocerla... - fue lo único que dijo al aire, Draco Malfoy, antes de subirse al carruaje.  
  
Y ese chico de pelo alborotado y ojos esmeraldas que deslumbraban a cualquiera que los mirase se había dado cuenta de que, un carruaje se estaba llendo del colegio y pensó que serían Malfoy y su prima, si ellos se iban, Draco se iba sin saber que Ginny estaba enamorada de él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el capitan del equipo de Gryffindor, llamó a una de sus cazadoras, Ginny, para informarle lo que estaba pasando, ella tendría que saberlo.  
  
- Ginny, ven, es urgente - Si, Harry!, Qué sucede? - Mira hacia allá, rápido - Ese carruaje, no, no puede ser que... se está llendo... no!!  
  
Pero ya era tarde, era demasiado tarde, lo había dejado ir... nuevamente... dos veces, ya eran dos veces que lo dejaba ir. Y sin más lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, un abrazo, un abrazo de aquel chico de ojos esmeraldas que trataba de consolorla, sabiendo que, no lo lograría ya qué, la pena de esa chica era inmensa. El amor de su vida se estaba llendo, sin ella, se alejada para siempre de su vida. Y quien sabía si lo volvería a ver? Nadie. Nadie aseguraba que esas dos personas podrían cruzarse nuevamente en sus vidas, nadie sabía lo que pasaría en el futuro. Lo que si sabía esa chica era que, todo era su culpa.  
  
- Se fue Harry, el se fue... - No llorés más Ginny, por favor... - No puede ser, es... mi culpa... - No te lastimes más Ginny, verás que algo vamos a hacer - No se puede hacer nada... - Si que se puede! Que optimista eres! - Y entonces que are? - Hedwig, ella encontrará a Malfoy y le dará tu carta, no? - Si!! Se me habóa olvidado! Gracias Harry!!! - Por nada...  
  
Y así una nueva esperanza crecía en el corazón de la chica, no todo estaba perdido, no del todo, ahora, Malfoy podría enterarse de los sentimientos de la pelirroja Weasley, podría realmente saber lo que ella sentía por él y ella estaba decidida a jugarse a todo o nada solo por su amor.  
  
LUNES. DÍA 1 SIN DRACO EN OHGWARTS  
  
Y un día pasó, solo uno, Ginny tenía la carta en sus manos, estaba junto con Harry, listos para darle a Hedwig esa carta, una nueva misión, encontrar a Draco y dársela, que la leyera y quedarse ahí hasta que le entregara una respuesta. Si, esa era la orden.  
  
- No te vallas hasta que recibas una respuesta, entendido? - Gracias Hedwig - le enrolla el pergamino en la pata de la lechuza, y esta se va, feliz por su nueva misión, una misión muy importante para la chica Weasley - y gracias también a ti Harry. - Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea Ginny.  
  
Y Hedwig tomó vuelo, se alejó, buscando a esa persona, la cual tenía que leer esa importante carta, que tenía una confesión de amor.  
  
*En la casa de los Malfoy*  
  
- He decicido que no nos mudares de esta mansión, solo nosotros nos trasladaramos hacia nuestro colegio y eso, no es necesario - dijo, seguro de su decisión, Draco. - Voy a acomodar mis coas, primo, y... cuando iremos al colegio? - Tu, mañana, yo despues, solo un día despues que tu. - Esta bien, entiendo, gracias por todo primo - Por nada...  
  
Ya entrada la noche, estaban cenando, solo ellos dos, una rica cena [[N/A: quelo ¬¬]] preparada por una de las cocineras de la mansión. Y en eso, el chico rubio platinado, mira hacia la ventana y divisa a una lechuza de color como la nieve, dirigiendose hacia él. Habre la ventana, para ver a quien era dirigida esa carta, la lechuza entra y espera que el chico saque el pergamino, esa carta, la mira y dice: Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Que es primo? - Es para mi, la abriré despues, cuando vaya a mi habitación.  
  
Y la lechuza se quedó ahí, esperando una respuesta.  
  
- Veo que espera contestación... - Traiganle comida y agua a esta lechuza, por favor - exclamó la pequeña Kate. - Ya terminé, con permiso, iré a leer esto. - Hasta mañana primo.  
  
*En el castillo*  
  
- Ya la habrá leído?? - Calma Ginny, ya la leerá - Y si no llega Harry?? - Hedwig se la dará, ya no te preocupes... - Es inevitable Harry...  
  
Esa chica pelirroja, se estaba impacientando, sin saber, que Draco estaba por abrir su carta, estaba por leerla...  
  
*En la habitación de Draco*  
  
- De quién será...?  
  
"Draco Malfoy:  
te escribo esta carta para decirte algo demasiado importante para mí, que tenía que haberlo echo hace ya, bastante tiempo y me arrepiento por ser tan cobarde y por no habertelo dicho aquel día. Soy una tonta y lo sé y estoy muy arrepentida. Te alejaste de mi y eso me duele mucho. No se que haría sin tí, sin verte, sin poder ver esos hermosos ojos grises. Porque, estoy muy enamorada de vos, desde hace tiempo y me odio por no jabertelo dicho, porque, tenés derecho a saberlo, yo te amo!! Con todas mis fuerzas y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por vos. Aunque seamos de distintas casas, aunque, tal vez, mi familia no lo acepte, eso ya ahora no me importa, solo lo que me intereza, es poder verte, poder hablarte, poder estar cerca tuyo. Puede ser que vos ya no sientas lo mismo que yo, pero... gracias por haber sentido eso por mi, gracias por todo. Te amo! Y me gustaría que pudieras contestarme...  
  
Muchos besos... Te ama...  
Virginia Weasley."  
  
- No puede ser verdad, no puede ser cierto... ella me ama... me ama, a mi!  
  
Se sentó en su escritorio, agarró una pluma, pergamino y empezó a escribir su respuesta, esa respuesta tan esperada para Ginny, que Hedwig sería la encargada de llevar.  
  
Luego de haber escrito la respuesta bajó, vio a la lechuza que lo miarba fijamente, y le estiró la pata, para que atara la respuesta, este chico hizo lo que intentaba pedirle la lechuza y la vió irse, con esa respuesta...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shapos xD! Bien, me quedo fea, lo se ¬¬. Que les puedo decir? Me tarde 3 o 4 días, perdon T___T, no sabía como seguirlo... o.o' jajaja esperen la continuación, que crueldad o.o'' que dirá la carta -o-?? Ni yo sé... jajajaja!! Prometo, ponerme a escribir, dentro de un rato, tengo mucha tarea T___T, demasiada para mi gusto... y puede ser... el fic se extienda un par de capítulos más, un par nomás... no mucho, porque tengo cero ideas!  
  
Gracias por los tres reviews que recibí =), gracias! Se los contesto...  
  
kap-weasley: jajajaja, si me dio penita... si quieres puedes consolarlo, jajajaja. Pues tarde -o-, esta Ginny todo tarde, pero por lo menos ya la leyó, la cosa es o.o' que dirá en su respuesta Draco! jajaja gran incógnita hasta para la autora... y pos xD el próximo capítulo dedicado para ti y gracias por seguir mi fic =), que emocionante o.o'' te voy a dedicar un capítulo muy... jajajaja, mejor no te adelanto nada de lo que se me acaba de ocurrir, le quita la emoción xDDD  
  
Nisa: no llore!! T__T o si no... lloramos las dos xDD A si... tuvo un poco trágico, pero necesitaba ponerlo así, soy mala xD Muchas gracias por tus comentarios =) pues Draco si se fue sin que supiera naa pero ya se entero n__n, y realmente gracias por tu review, me hace sentir mejor y me sube el ego xD jajaja, gracias!  
  
PaMe-LiTa: muchas gracias por entenderme =), si, no tengo todo le tiempo del mundo, mucha tarea, muchas responsabilidades, y los molestos de mis hermanos que no me dejan usar mucho la compu porque están ellos ¬¬, pero por suerte, puedo seguir escribiendolos, igualmente no sería tan mala en dejarlos sin la continuación del fic... o si? Espero te aya gustado mucho este capítulo y gracias por seguirlo! =P  
  
Y los que leyeron el fic y no dejaron nada ¬¬... son unos vagos -o-, ahora me voy a tardar con el otro capítulo por su culpa, chicas... peguenlés a esos vagos, jajajaja xDD  
  
Besitos =), se me cuidan mucho n_n, y de paso xD lean mis otros dos song fics xDD jojojoj, chausotes =D hasta el proximo capítulo n__n  
  
Lolit xD 


	6. La Aprobación

EL SLYTHERIN Y LA GRYFFINDOR  
  
CAPITULO 6: LA APROBACIÓN  
  
DEDICADO A: KAP-WEASLEY, MUCHAS GRACIAS X SEGUIR MI FIC =)  
  
PRIMERO... LES PIDO PERDÓN X HABERME TARDADO T__T LO SIENTO MUCHO...!!!  
  
*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//* //*//*//*//*//*//*  
  
Ron estaba en su habitación cuando vio a una hermosa lechuza blanca como la nieve llamada Hedwig golpear la ventana de la habitación de los chicos de 7mo de la casa de Gryffindor. Ron la dejo pasar y esta le entrega una carta que decía "Weasley". Ron le agradecio a la lechuza de su mejor amigo y abrió la carta, la leyó y... y... casi se muere. No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban leyendo. O si... esa carta no era para él si no que para su hermana, esa carta era, era... la contestación de Draco Malfoy. Esa contestación que calló en las manos equivocadas. O no tan equivocadas??  
  
Ginny estaba hablando con Harry, ambos con caras de preocupación, que pasaba que no llegaba esa dichosa carta?? Decidieron ir a la lechucería y ahí vieron descansar a Hedwig, no podía ser, algo estaba pasando, ya que la lechuza tenía ordenes de volver con una contestación, entonces, la carta si había llegado, pero alguien la había agarrado, o si, eso es lo que estaba pasando.  
  
- Harry!! Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?? - dijo Virginia, con un tono notable de preocupación  
  
- Creo que si... tu carta calló en manos equivocadas - también Harry estaba preocupado.  
  
- Rayos... quiero mi carta!!!  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-  
  
Diciembre había pasado, volando. Hacía cuanto se había ido Malfoy?? Casi más de un mes. Ginny estaba preocupada por no tener su respuesta. Por no saber nada de él. Por no saber nada. Harry la había animado a que le escribiese de vuelta, pero no había funcionado, la Gryffindor era demasiado terca.  
  
*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬...Flash Back...¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*  
  
- Por qué mejor no le escribes de vuelta Ginny?? - le preguntaba Harry.  
  
- No Harry, será mejor que no... - negaba la pelirroja  
  
- Pero se nota que le quieres escribir...  
  
- Si, quiero saber como está, pero no...  
  
- Tal vez no recibio la anterior carta, pudieron pasar muchas cosas, mejor escríbele  
  
- No, está decidido, gracias por ayudarme Harry, pero será mejor que no.  
  
*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬...Fin de Flash Back...¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*  
  
Y Ron?? Ron... él sabía todo, si, si, TODO!! Me refiero a toda la historia, desde el principio, pero quien se la había contado. Pues, se la contó... el mismísimo Malfoy.  
  
*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬...Flash Back...¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*  
  
Ron había terminado de leer la carta, si la famosa carta, y se quedó paralizado  
  
- No puede ser, Ginny y Malfoy??  
  
Se sentó en su cama, tratando de asimilar las cosas, era muy raro, su peor enemigo y su hermanita...?? Era extraño, pero no imposible.  
  
Se levantó y acaricio a Hedwig que todavía estaba ahí, la siguió acariciando y la lechuza ululaba alegremente. Ron la miró y encontró en ella una respuesta, lo que tenía que hacer.  
  
Le sonrió a la bella lechuza blanca, y está se fue a la lechuzería a descansar.  
  
Ron agarró pergamino, pluma y tinta y comenzó a redactar una carta a.. a.... Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy:  
Por equivocación recibí la carta que habías escrito para mi hermana. Creo que fue lo mejor. Quisiera saber que sientes realmente por ella, no quiero que salga lastimada. Quisiera que me explicaras todo, si es posible.  
  
Ron Weasley.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos, la carta estaba lista. Fue hasta la lechuzería cautelosamente. Vio que Harry y Ginny se habían ido hace un instante.  
  
Entró y divisó a su lechuza Pig. La llamó y está vino contenta hacia su amo, feliz de la vida.  
  
- Toma Pig, llevasela a Malfoy, si? Aca tienes su dirección, ve...  
  
Pig ululó contenta, y orgullosa por su super misión. Y se fué.  
  
- Creo que hize lo correcto - dijo Ron, suspirando y viendo por donde su lechuza se había ido.  
  
*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬...Fin de Flash Back...¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*  
  
Y con esa carta envíada por Ron para Malfoy, empezó la comunicación entre ambos muchachos.  
  
*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬...Fin de Flash Back...¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*  
  
Malfoy estaba ya en su nuevo colegio. Había empezado ese mismo día. Y según el estaba en la mejor casa, era muy parecida a la suya. Era idéntica a Slytherin. Las personas eran iguales a sus antiguos compañeros Slytherin's.  
  
Malfoy se acostó en su cama, su nueva cama. Estaba aburrido y comenzó a escribir...  
  
"Similitudes de Hogwarts con mi nuevo colegio  
  
+ Las personas de mi nueva casa son parecidas a mis antiguos compañeros.  
+ Los de las otras casas, son igual de molestos, insignificantes, como  
los de Hogwarts.  
+ El profesor de Pociones se parece a Snape."  
  
"Diferencias de Hogwarts con mi nueo colegio  
  
+ No está, por suerte, Pansy Parkinson molestandome a todas horas del  
día.  
+ No tengo ni a Crabbe ni a Goyle, también por suerte mía, escudandome.  
+ No está San Potter ni sus dos amiguitos, el pobretón y la sangre  
sucia.  
+ No está el molesto de Dumbledore.  
+ Y no está... que es lo peor... no está ella... no está Virginia  
Weasley.  
  
- ¿Donde estás Ginny? - dijo Malfoy terminando de escribir por aburrimiento. Pasando a pensar en esa pelirroja que lo enamoró. Solo con ella es distinta, porque le duele lastimarla. Con los demás sigue siendo el mismo, eso es inevitable.  
  
En esos bellos pensamientos hacia su pelirroja, que mejor no se ponen para guardar un poco su intimidad, llega una simpática y pequeñita lechuza, que de seguro hizo un largo viaje, larguísimo.  
  
Malfoy la dejó entrar, tratando de recordar donde había visto a esa lechuza antes porque le resultaba muy familiar. Agarró la carta y la comenzó a leer. Era para él y era de Ron.  
  
*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬...Fin de Flash Back...¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*  
  
Unos días después que Ron envió su carta, llegó la de Malfoy.  
  
*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬...Flash Back...¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*  
  
- Pig! - exclamó Ron viendo llegar a su lechuza, en la hora del desayuno, justo cuando todas las lechuzas buscaban a sus dueños o a sus destinatarios para entregarles una carta, el profeta u otras cosas.  
  
- Esperabas correspondencia Ron - le preguntó Hermione.  
  
- Algo así - dijo Ron terminando de desayunar y agarrando la carta que traía Pig - Yo voy a dara una vuelta, los veo en Pociones.  
  
- Está bien Ron, nos vemos - dijo Hermione, viendo extrañada a su amigo.  
  
Ron salió el Gran Salón con la carta en mano. Fué hasta su sala común, no a dar un paseo.  
  
- Quidditch es lo mejor - dijo Ron, la Dama Gorda lo dejó entrar en su sala común.  
  
Se sentó en un bello sillón y abrió la carta.  
  
Weasley:  
Lo que yo siento por tu hermana, es único. Creo que te abrás dado cuenta al leer la carta que yo le había escrito. Yo la quiero de enserio, y trataré de no lastimarla. Se que tal vez, tu familia y tu no acepten esto, porque soy un Malfoy. Pero yo voy a luchar por ella porque la quiero, la amo. Tal vez te parezca imposible lo que te estoy diciendo, ni yo puedo creerlo aún. Pero es así. Sin más que decirte.  
  
Malfoy.  
  
- Bien... - dijo Ron al terminar de leer.  
  
Agarró pergamino, tinta y una pluma que le había prestado Harry días anteriores y comenzó a escribirle otra vez a Malfoy.  
  
*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬...Fin de Flash Back...¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*  
  
Y así empezó la comunicación. Cartas van, cartas vienen.  
  
Ya Enero llegaba a la mitad, y ese sábado estaba programada una inesperada visita a Hosmeade.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-  
  
Y el sábado llegó. Y en Hosmeade ya todos estaban.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y su amiga Luna estaban viendo en Zonko.  
  
Ron miró el reloj de pulsera muggle que llevaba en su muñeca izquierda y se dio cuenta que llegaba tarde a quien sabe donde.  
  
- Yo ya vengo, chicos, los veo después - dijo Ron, lléndose corriendo y dejándolos sorprendidos a todos.  
  
- A donde irá?? - dijo Hermione.  
  
- Quien sabe?? - dijo Harry.  
  
- Regresa luego, supongo - dijo Ginny, tomando algo sin importancia que su hermano se alla ido como alma que lleva al diablo a quien sabe donde.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-  
  
Ron entró a un bar que no era muy concurrido por los estudiantes llamado "La cabeza de Cerdo".  
  
Divisó con la mirada a las dos personas que lo estaban esperando.  
  
- Disculpen la tardanza - se disculpó Ron.  
  
- No hay problema Weasley - dijo el muchacho que estaba sentado junto a una jovencita.  
  
- Que bueno que ayan podido venir - les dijo Ron.  
  
- Si, nos dieron permiso en la escuela de salir, le dijimos que teníamos asuntos pendientes importantes - dijo, esta vez, la jovencita.  
  
- Kate, ve a dar un paseo, que no te vean, y trata de que no te reconozcan - dijo Malfoy a su prima.  
  
- Esta bien primo, te veo dentro de un rato Ron - dijo Kate.  
  
- Hasta Luego - contestó el pelirrojo, viendo que la pequeña saliera del lugar.  
  
A Kate se la veía mejor desde la última vez que la vieron en Hogwarts. Parecía que había descargado todo el peso que llevaba encima. Se había desahogado. Se la notaba feliz, como si el cambio de colegio, de aire, le hubiese servido muchísimo. Aunque el golpe de que sus padres habían fallecido había sido díficil, tuvo mucho apoyo.  
  
A Malfoy, se lo veía igual. Pero había algo en sus ojos, un brillo distinto. Ya no eran tran fríos. Eran especiales. Tenían algo especial.  
  
- Bien Weasley, aca estoy, de que quieres hablar - dijo en un tono que solo él sabe hacer. En cierto aspecto seguía siendo el mismo.  
  
- De Ginny.  
  
- ¿Como está ella? - preguntó Malfoy.  
  
- Triste, me cuesta decirlo, pero se nota que te necesita, es díficil aceptar esto Malfoy. Quiero saber si lo que me as escrito en tus cartas es verdad, la quieres de enserio?  
  
- Si, la quiero demasiado - dijo Draco, en un tono muy sincero, cosa que Ron notó.  
  
- Entiendo, bien, yo a Ginny la adoro, es mi hermanita, pero se que ella creció, aunque me cueste admitirlo, y es libre de decidir. Si ella te eligió... tengo que aceptarlo o negarme. Pero yo quiero lo mejor para ella, quiero que cuente conmigo en todo, y si tus palabras son cinceras, voy a acpetarlo, pero quiero que la cuides más que a tu propia vida, de lo contrario, de encontrarás con la furia de mis hermanos y mía, de... 6 Gryffindor's juntos, entendido?.  
  
- Entendido, aunque no va a ser necesario, la cuidaré más que a mi mismo, lo que quiero para ella es su felicidad.  
  
- Esta bien, te creo, entonces... me imagino que querrás verla, no? Está allá afuera con una amiga, con Hermione y Harry sgeuro está también. Si quieres la busco y le digo que venga hasta acá, como prefieras.  
  
- Preferiria ir a buscarla por mi mismo, gracias Weasley. - Draco le ofrecio la mano a Ron en señal de... amistad, pacto, mmm, cuñado??.  
  
Ron la estrechó, sabiendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. En fin ambos querían algo en común, la felicidad de Virginia.  
  
- Weasley, si ves a Kate, dile que estaré por ahí buscando a Ginny, en todo caso la encuentro a las2 en la Tres Escobas, si?  
  
- De acuerdo, si la veo le digo. Por cierto, toma... esta es la carta que recibí por equivocaicón, dácela a Ginny, estoy seguro que querrá leerla.  
  
Salieron juntos de lugar, pero con rumbos distintos. Ron en busca de sus amigos y Malfoy en busca de Ginny.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-  
  
Ginny estaba con Luna, paseando por la ciudad. Miró hacia la derecha y vio a una chica pelirroja pasar cerca de ella, pareció conocerla y...  
  
- Kate?? - dijo Ginny.  
  
- Que pasa Ginny? - le preguntó Luna.  
  
- Me pareció ver a Kate, la recuerdas? la prima de Malfoy.  
  
- Si, la recuerdo.  
  
- Ven, vamos, quiero ver si es ella.  
  
Ginny y Luna siguieron a la supuesta Kate.  
  
Kate se dió vuelta y quedó frente a Luna y a Ginny.  
  
- Kate?? Eres tú, que haces aqui... - dijo Ginny.  
  
- Oh oh, problemas - dijo Kate, saliendo corriendo.  
  
- Kate!!! Espera - dijo Ginny, persiguiendo a la chica.  
  
Así la pelirroja corria a la otra pelirroja. Malfoy vio venir corriendo a Kate hacia él.  
  
- Kate, que pasa?? - dijo Malfoy detiendo a su prima.  
  
- Malfoy... - dijo Ginny, parándose frente a él.  
  
- Ginny... - dijo Malfoy, viendo quien era quien lo había llamado y vió la razón por la cual Kate había corrido así.  
  
- Será mejor que yo me vaya, vienes pequeña Kate - le dijo Luna, con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
- Si, vamos - le dijo Kate.  
  
Kate y Luna abandonaron el lugar, dejando a ambos, ahí, parado uno fente al otro, sin saber que decir.  
  
Ya habían pasado unos minutos y seguían sin hablarse.  
  
- Quieres sentarte en ese banco de ahí - le dijo Draco.  
  
- Si, esta bien - contestó Ginny.  
  
Fueron hasta "ese banco de ahí" que había dicho Draco, y se sentaron.  
  
Otros minutos sin saber que decir...  
  
- Malfoy ... - dijo al fin Ginny.  
  
- Draco, dime Draco.  
  
- Está bien, Draco... recibiste mi carta?? - preguntó Ginny, quería saber que había pasado con eso.  
  
- Si, la recibí, me sorprendió mucho, pero a la vez me alegró.  
  
- La contestaste?? - temía que le dijera que no.  
  
- Si, apenas leí la tuya, te envié la contestación.  
  
- Oh... no... la recibí, pensé que no me habías contestado... - dijo, mientras unas lágrimas le cayeron por el rostro.  
  
- No llores - dijo secándole las lágrimas - se que no la recibiste, porque la recibio tu hermano.  
  
- Mi hermano?? Y no me dijo nada!!?? - dijo cambiando su expresión a una super enojada, que por poco no lanza fuego por la boca.  
  
- Toma, hace rato me la devolvió. - dijo entregándole la carta.  
  
Ginny agarró la carta y comenzó a leer...  
  
*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//* //*//*//*//*//*//*  
  
LISTOP xD JAJAJAJAJA!!!  
  
SE QUE EL CAPIS ES MUY CORTO =P, PERDÓN xDD  
  
TAMBIÉN SE QUE ALGUNOS TIENEN GANAS DE MATARME EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE xDDD JAJAJAJAJA xDDD PERO FUE INVITABLE DEJARLO AHÍ, ME DIERON MUCHAS GANAS =D, IBA A SEGUIRLE PERO, DIJE... "NAAA, LO DEJO ACÁ Y LISTO" Y LISTO xD JAJAJA ACÁ QUEDÓ =P.  
  
NO ME MATEN!!!  
  
TRATARÉ DE HACER EL 7 RÁPIDO =P  
  
DISCULPEN NUEVAMENTE LA GRAN TARDANZA!!! PIDO MILLONES DE DISCULPAS!!!  
  
ESPERO DEJEN LINDOS REVIEWS =D  
  
CONTESTO LOS TOROS DOS =D  
  
YUSSI: o.o'' JAJAJA, SEP =P, LOS DEJÉ CON MUCHA INTRIGA, Y AHORA... PEOR JAJAJAJA!!! HABRÁ QUE ESPERARSE UN CACHITO MÁS =D  
  
ALGUIEN: NO ME MATE x___x'' ACÁ LE DEJO EL OTRO POR EL BIEN DE MI VIDA =D  
  
NOS VEMOS LUEGO!!!  
  
LOLIT xD 


	7. La Carta

El Slytherin y La Gryffindor 

**__**

**__**

**__**

Capítulo 7: La Carta

Ginny tenía la carta en sus manos la carta que le había escrito Draco, la tenía al fin... ¿Qué hacía? Bueno, no había muchas cosas para hacer ¿No? La comenzó a leer...

_"Ginny:_

_Recibí tu carta y en verdad me sorprendió demasiado al ver entrar la lechuza de Potter, y más aún cuando la carta era tuya. Realmente aún no caigo, estoy como... más que sorprendido por todo lo que me pusiste. Y no eres tonta, y no quiero que vuelvas a decirlo..._

_Y tampoco eres cobarde, todos necesitamos un tiempo para todo, y es verdad a veces que nos damos cuenta de las cosas un poco tarde, pero lo importante es que reaccionamos..._

_Y yo... y yo... no puedo estar lejos de ti._

_Tengo unas ganas enormes de verte..._

A Ginny se le cayó una lágrima... Draco se la secó e intento sacarle la carta, no quería verla mal.

Pero ella le hizo una seña y siguió...

"... no sabes lo que representas para mi. Últimamente verte representa mi todo... pero por suerte tengo una foto tuya cerca, que la llevo para todas partes..."

Ginny levantó la vista y se le quedó mirando. Draco se hizo como el que no sabía nada y miraba para otro lado ¿El tenía una foto suya? ¿Cómo la había conseguido? Si ella no había llevado fotos al colegio, ni se había saca... ¡Un momento! ¿Él tenía la foto que le había insistido Colin en sacarse? _Nota mental 1: matar a Colin cuando lo viera..._

Justo en ese momento Colin pasaba cerca...

_Corección: matar a Colin en el colegio._

Dejó a su nota mental en paz y continuó...

"_¿Por qué entraste así en mi vida? Sin pedirme permiso... sin que yo quisiera. Y ahora estás aquí, y no puedo sacarte, y... ¿Sabes qué? Aunque pudiera sacarte de mi, no quiero... No sé que haría sin ti, y aunque estás lejos, aunque no te tengo para abrazarte, aunque nunca te tuve para abrazarte, no importa... solo quiero tu felicidad._

_Y tu carta... ¿De enserio te arriesgarías tanto por mi?"_

Ginny vió a Draco. Y le sonrió. Se lo veían muy nervioso. Y esa sonrisa lo calmó. Era tan lindo ver a Malfoy así, tan indefenso, tan vulnerable...

_"¿Y sabes? No es necesario que des algo por mi, soy yo el que daría todo por ti. Sería capaz de ir cmainando hasta Hogwarts, de verte, de amarte... vales todo para mi..."_

Ginny dejó escapar varias lágrimas de emoción. Draco le arrebató la carta inmediatamente.

- ¡Oye! Esa es MI carta, ¡Devuélvemela!

- No quiero...

- ¡Es MÍA!

- Pero la escribí yo...

- Pero es para MÍ

- _Por eso yo te digo, que te amo, con todo mi ser. Y lucharía frente mar, cielo y tierra, por tenerte cerca, porque nuestro amor sea posible y aunque todos estén en nuestra contra, se que podremos seguir adelante, con valentía, seguridad y principalmente, que es con lo que más contamos... Amor. Creí que nunca podría decir algo así, pero tu me hiciste darme cuenta que ese sentimiento estaba dentro mío, pero dormido, escondido y tu lo despertaste. Y como la dueña de mi corazón, quiero que estés cerca de mio, quiero cuidarte, protegerte, y amarte siempre. Y es por eso Ginny, que yo te amo...  
Con sinceridad  
Draco Malfoy._

Y así, Draco terminó de recitar el mismo la carta. Se la entregó a su dueña, que estaba derramando lágrimas... y que si seguía así, pronto se haría un lago alrededor de él... como el del colegio, hasta podría caber otro calamar gigante ¿O No? Bueno, no es momento para andar bromeando...

Y por impulso, por el momento, o era simplemente acto del destino, el beso esperado, el reencuentro de ambas personas, que se amaban, un amor verdadero, a pesar de los prejuicios, de ser tan distintos, de pertenecer a mundos muy distintos, clases sociales opuestas y a casas enemigas, ellos se quería y era lo único que valía en ese instante, no existían las demás personas ¿Qué importaba el mundo ahora? Y menos cuando sus labios se encontraron, demostrando que cuando uno ama, cuando uno ve a la otra persona desde el corazón, con los ojos del corazón, todo es posible, todo vale...

Y no importa la opinión de los demás ¿Ellos que saben? ¿Acaso entienden como se aman esas dos personas? Con solo ver como se aman, demostrándolo en ese beso lleno de amor, de ternura... ¿Qué importa la sociedad? No importa el dinero... ¡Que no vengan los demás a meterse ahora! Y menos con racismo... 

Ellos se aman, y de verdad... 

Pero bien saben, que no todo es gratis, que todo cuesta caro, y no es referente al dinero. Se estaban metiendo en un camino difícil, largo, lleno de obstáculos, trampas, muchas piedras en el camino, que los harán tropezar, hasta incluso caer, pero si bien... si se tenían uno al otro, como lo demostraban en ese abrazo, en ese beso...

Se separaron. Se miraron uno al otro, aún seguían abrazados, no querían soltarse, como si ese abrazo significara la solución a todos sus problemas...

Sus ojos se encontraron, brillaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho... Tenían esa mirada, a ese rostro que extrañaban cada minuto, solo se miraban, y sonreían...

Esos eran una bella pareja de enamorados...

- Te amo...

- Yo más Draco...

- Imposible, yo te amo más...

- ¡Que no, yo!

- Porque no quedan en empate y ya, así tardaran todo un año para ponerse de acuerdo...

- ¡Hermano! 

- Ginny... Me alegra verte feliz... 

- ¡Gracias Hermano! – y corrió a abrazarlo, mientras Draco observaba la imagen. Es verdad, Ginny se veía feliz, era lo que más importaba y realmente le alegraba que Ronald Weasley lo aceptara, Ginny necesitaba su apoyo y más que nunca...

- ¿Y ya son novios? – preguntó Ron.

- ¡Es verdad! Aún no me has pedido que fuese tu novia... - dijo la pelirroja.

- En ese caso... – dirigiéndose hacia Ron – ¿Me concedería el honor de ser el novio de su bella hermana?

Ginny observaba todo. Si Ron se llegaba a negar justo ahora, si que lo mataba...

- Veamos... – Ron miró a su hermana, aunque sabía bien la respuesta, podía divertirse un ratito ¿No? – Pues... según sé... – más pausa, Ginny se estaba impacientando – Sí... le concedo el honor de ser el novio de mi hermana

- ¡Gracias hermano! – y lo abrazó.

- ¿Para mi no hay abrazo? Me pondré celoso...

- ¡No! ¡No hay abrazo para ti! – dijo la pelirroja sacándole la lengua – Tengo algo mejor... – dijo al tiempo que lo estaba besando...

A aquí realmente comienza el asunto... esta pareja al fin estaba unida, pero... como ya saben, no todo es fácil y por decirlo de una forma, ambos aquí comenzaban a... _Cruzar la Noche..._

Ginny tachaba otro día en su calendario. Era el primer día que pasaba en su casa después de volver de Hogwarts. Hace mucho no lo veía, pero recibía sus cartas y las respondía de inmediato. Aún no le había dicho nada s u familia, salvo Ron, claro, que él sabía absolutamente todo, y Ginny le contaba cada detalle, se había convertido en su confidente, y se dio cuenta que Ron, era un excelente amigo. Y no la regañaba en ningún momento, solo la entendía como nadie lo había hecho antes, y la aconsejaba, hasta el punto que la ayudaba, hacía hasta lo imposible. Había entendido que si ella era feliz así ¿Por qué oponerse? Mejor apoyarla, y vivir su felicidad junto con su única hermana mujer, aunque sea junto a Malfoy.

- Hoy es el día Ginny...

- Si, es que... tengo miedo...

- Yo estoy aquí...

Le dio un último abrazo y fueron a cenar. Tranquilamente, bueno... Nerviosamente cenaron, callados, mirándose con caras de complicidad... en algún momento tenían que hablar. ¿Sería un buen momento ahora? Estaban absolutamente todos ¿O tendrían que esperar? Recién habían llegado... aunque... tal vez era mejor... No sabían...

¿Y si todo resultaba mal? Bueno, necesariamente no tendrían que ser tan pesimistas... aunque, todas las posibilidades eran posibles, eran permitidas, y quién sabe... Si no hablaban, nunca lo sabrán.

Ron miró a Ginny, Ginny miró a Ron, y ella balanceo la cabeza negando.

Mejor, ese no era el momento, mejor hacerlo cuando Draco estuviese junto a ella, necesitaba el valor suficiente para afrontar a su familia... no podía sol, no podría ella sola _Cruzar La Noche..._

Es muy poquito u_u, y se que estuve mal al dejar pasar tantos meses. Pero pido miles de disculpas, aunque no tengo excusas tan válidas.

El capítulo es demasiado corto y lo sé. Pero es mejor así, así no esperan tanto...

Próximamente el 8, y el 9 también, espero que sea antes que me corten internet...

Se disculpa...

Lolit xP


End file.
